


The Gem and the Monster

by Normal_Ghost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just My Type Series, Random & Short, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the stories I wrote for the "Just My Type" series; people submitted strange pairings and I was challenged to get them romantically involved. It's short, it's dumb, but hey- it exists!</p><p>Lapis finds herself trapped in a strange, dark new place where she thinks she's alone, but a strange, kawaii monster would say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gem and the Monster

It was pitch black and freezing, a series of waterfalls cascaded over mounds and mounds of garbage and other discarded items. Suddenly, there was a faint rustling near one of the docks, and a pale blue light shot out of the water. A teardrop-shaped gem floated out of the water, and the delicate frame of a girl suddenly surrounded it.

Lapis Lazuli dropped from the air and fell to her knees, panting. She had lost her focus, had only looked away for a second when Jasper overtook her and broke Malachite apart before Jasper had destroyed her physical form. Lapis looked at the garbage around her--her gem must have been carried by the currents and been dropped here. All she knew now is she had to find her way back to Steven and fix her mistake.

She formed two pristine water wings on her back and sailed down the hallway in front of her. Lapis sped by anyone else in these dark tunnels; she didn’t care who they were-they didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except fixing her mistake and then breaking free.

Distracted by the emotions boiling inside of her head, Lapis soared past the corner of a cave wall too quickly, grazing her arm and sending her to crash into a pool of water. Her light form flickered, Lapis took in a deep breath--she had to calm down and not act so rashly, that’s how this whole mess started in the first place.

Lapis glided out of the water and sat on the edge of the water, staring into her reflection. Slowly, a very large, odd, cream-colored tentacle came out of the water. Then a second, then a third, followed by an even larger, even odder-looking round head.

“Hey there! You f-feeling ok?” the strange creature asked, “n-nobody comes in here much.” Lapis looked up at the creature, its big eyes staring into hers. It was so strange to hear people talking to her, _caring_ about her.

“No, I’m not ok, but it’s fine. It’s my fault so I’m going to fix it.” Lapis sighed, then looked up at the creature again, “wait a minute, what are you? Are you one of the gem clusters?”

“Oh I don’t know what a gem cluster is, I’m a monster and the name’s Onionsan! Onionsan, y’hear!” his face glowed happily, glad that someone not only visited the room that he was stuck in, but that they were even talking back.

“I’m sorry, I know a lot of creatures on Earth, but I’ve never seen a monster or an Onionsan” Lapis apologized.

“Oh that’s ok! That’s fine, y’hear! Most monsters haven’t heard about me,” Onionsan started, “and the monsters who have heard about me-- usually-- forget.” Onionsan trailed off as his head sank into the water.

“Oh that’s awful. I’ve been forgotten about before too” Lapis muttered as she sadly crossed her arms over her chest, “and I’ve never been able to forget anything.” The two sat in silence for awhile.

“I, never remembered to ask your name,” Onionsan admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, I’m M- it’s Lapis, Lapis Lazuli,” Lapis introduced. Hearing this, Onionsan’s eyes grew gigantic with excitement.

“What a sugoi name. Lapis...” Onionsan trailed off, whispering the name to himself. Lapis chuckled, what an interesting creature.

"Sorry there's not anyone more interesting down here," Onionsan apologized in a mumble, "All the rest of my friends were moved to the core, and it's just me here, trapped-"

> **Trapped.**

The word rang in Lapis' ears. First she was trapped into going to earth, then trapped at the battlefield, then trapped in the mirror, then fighting to stay trapped under the ocean in that horrible form:  _Malachite_. 

"L- Lapis-sama? Are you ok?!" Onionsan asked worriedly, lifting one tentacle onto Lapis Lazuli's shoulder. She suddenly snapped back to reality, her body trembling. Holding back tears, her eyes moved to Onionsan's own huge, warm gaze.

"I, I think I might understand," Lapis chuckled, wiping away the moisture from one of her eyes. She leaned into the cream-colored tentacle, it was surprisingly warm and comforting. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax and let out a long sigh.

"You know, it's just nice to know that I'm not alone anymore," Lapis said happily. Onionsan blushed and did a double take.

"You- you really mean that Lapis-sama?" Onionsan sheepishly asked, covering his face with some of his tentacles.

"I really do," Lapis replied, moving the water around the monster to create a mirroring, warm embrace.

"Oh Lapis-chan~" Onionsan warmly cooed, leaning in for his first kiss.


End file.
